Where There Is Love There Is Life--Ghandi
by Backward-In-Heels
Summary: There is certainly a lot of love between Jack and Peggy, so does that mean they will be creating new life? A story of love, surprise and family. Originally a one-shot, but if you review enough, I'll write more.


**Hello everyone! I have decided to write a little one-shot for my favorite TV couple Cartson-Now, if you really like this, you can leave me a review and I might just add more chapters ;).**

 **Marvel Owns Everything**

 **Please Review**

 **:)**

* * *

Light streamed through the bedroom windows as Peggy began to wake. She rolled over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty as usual. Jack was always up and in the shower by the time she woke up, a routine that Peggy enjoyed in her life of constant chaos and uncertainty. Had you told Peggy three years ago that she would marry Jack Thompson, she would have laughed at you before promptly knocking you out for even suggesting such a thing. However, here she was, lying in their bed while Jack was getting his morning shower. The soft sound of the shower running in the morning was something Peggy had come to appreciate in the last three years. She associated the sound with marriage and home, something she was still getting used to.

She looked around their bedroom while she waited for the Jack, her eyes landing on the Oriental rug on the floor. _Well, there's another thing that we are going to have to get rid of she thought humorously._ The rug had an odd colored stain on it that Peggy knew was dried blood from either her or Jack. The apartment they were living in was a gift from Howard for their wedding. Jack had eventually come to term with Howard after he married Maria, but he was still reluctant to accept such an extravagant gift. However, Howard insisted, saying it was payback for all the trouble he caused them with the whole Leviathan business. During their three years of living there, Jack and Peggy had put their own little touch on it, namely by removing most of the finer, more expensive things that Howard had decorated the apartment with when they moved in. Howard never understood how they could be so destructive, but Peggy told him when you're running an international intelligence agency, you were bound to get blood on a few things.

The sound of the shower stopped and a few minutes later a cloud of steam released from the bathroom as Jack emerged. Peggy sat up in bed and kissed him in lieu of good morning, before slipping into the bathroom for her own shower. Their morning routine was like a well-oiled machine. He showered first, she greeted him with a kiss before she showered and dressed, and then they enjoyed a cup of tea and coffee. They hardly ever spoke a word before they had a cup of tea or coffee in their system. Things worked better that way; it ensured that there wouldn't be any early morning arguments. Their marriage didn't cease the arguing and bickering that often ensued, it softened it perhaps, and there was less force in their words, but they wouldn't be them if they didn't clash heads every now and then.

Peggy showered quickly; some habits died hard, and settled in front of the vanity to put her makeup on. She was a little startled to notice how tired she looked. _Since when did I start looking so tired she thought to herself?_ Come to think of it, she didn't just look tired, she felt tired despite actually getting a full night of sleep, and she had this weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach that just wouldn't go away. _Oh well she shrugged,_ work must be catching up to her. Peggy quickly put her makeup on and slipped into a dark blue dress before making her way into the kitchen. There was a cup of tea sitting on the counter next to a cup of strong, black coffee. She grabbed her tea, and walked up behind Jack, who was reading the paper, and dropped another kiss on his cheek before scanning the headlines for the latest news. Jack folded the paper and turned his head to get a better view of his lovely wife.

"You going into the office today or are you working with Philips?" Jack asked. Peggy sighed as she sat down before answering.

"I have a meeting with Philips and Stark today and then I'm going out to Camp Lehigh to oversee some scientist for the day," Peggy said. Jack smirked knowing that Peggy didn't exactly enjoy her meetings with Stark since the man had the attention span of a five year old.

"Have fun with that," Jack said teasingly. Peggy rolled her eyes at him as she stood up. Suddenly she was overcome with dizziness to the point where she had to grab the table to keep from loosing her balance. Jack was up in a flash and had her by the arm to steady her.

"You okay?" he ask, his voice laced with concern. Peggy quickly nodded and offered a small smile to assure him that she was fine.

"I'm fine, I must have stood up to quickly," she said. Jack didn't press the issue anymore, but he kept an eye on her just to be careful. They finished up their drinks before grabbing their coats to get to their respective places of work. Jack headed into the office while Peggy went to Howards house for her meeting with him and Philips.

* * *

The moment Peggy pulled into Howard's driveway, a very enthusiastic Maria, who had grown quite fond of the British spy in the past few years, greeted her. Maria, like Peggy, never had a hair out of place, always the picture of perfection. She led her into Howard's study where Philips and Howard were already talking. She shot Peggy a knowing look, well aware that the next few hours would be interesting.

"Hey Peg," Howard greeted, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he said with a hug. Peggy returned his hug before turning to Philips to salute him, like I said, some habits die-hard. She sat down across from the two men and looked down at the papers scattered across the table, studying them for a moment. While she was reading, the smell of Philips cigars reached her nose. Peggy already didn't like the smell, but normally she could tolerate it. Today however, the smell was making the feeling in her stomach even worse. Determined to get through this meeting though, Peggy pushed down the feeling in her stomach.

The meeting lasted for two hours, and Peggy was constantly focusing on keeping her stomach calm. She decided sometime during Howards babbling that she had gotten a touch of food poisoning, most likely from her own cooking. The meeting finally concluded, and Philips and herself followed Howard into the dining room to be met by the smell of fish. Suddenly, Peggy couldn't hold back the rolling in her stomach, and ran to the nearest bathroom before promptly emptying her stomach in the toilet. Maria was promptly on Peggy's heels with a glass of water and a washcloth. Peggy accepted the water gratefully and used the washcloth to wipe her mouth, removing her bright red lipstick in the process.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked concerned. Peggy nodded and brushed it off as she had done to Jack this morning.

"I think I might have a touch of food poisoning," Peggy said, though she doubted Maria believed her. There was still an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she returned to the dining room with Maria nonetheless.

"Peggy thinks she might have a touch of food poisoning, so I'm going to get her some toast to eat," Maria said, having a natural healing instinct. Peggy nodded at her gratefully.

"You been in the kitchen again Peg?" Howard said teasingly, knowing full and well that Peggy was a very bad cook. Peggy shot him a glare.

Maria returned with a plate of toast and set it in front of Peggy. Thanking her, Peggy nibbled a bit, even though she really didn't want it. Then it happened all over again, and Peggy found herself with her head in the toilet once again, retching up her stomach. This time both Howard and Maria followed her, genuinely concerned. Maria handed her another glass of water and helped her to her feet. Peggy tried to brush it off, but they weren't buying it this time.

"Come on Peggy," Maria prodded, "lets get you to a bed." Peggy wanted to protest, but apparently her body didn't want to, and she found herself laying in one of Starks many guest rooms. Maria left for a moment to call Jarvis, when Philips popped his head in. Peggy tried to sit up, but once again her body protested.

"I'll be fine in a bit, and then I'll be at Camp Lehigh to oversee the scientist," Peggy said to her boss, trying not to sound sick. Philips snorted.

"Like hell you will," came Philips response. "I'll be overseeing the lab rats at Camp Lehigh, and you, you are going to take the day off." Peggy sighed and acquiesced, admitting defeat. She knew behind his tough exterior, Philips really cared for her; she was the daughter he never had. Philips turned to leave, but before he closed the door all the way, he leaned his head back in,

"Oh, and Peggy," he said grabbing her attention, "congratulations." The door clicked shut before Peggy even had a chance to comprehend what that meant. Suddenly she jackknifed in the bed, which made her very dizzy, realization suddenly dawning on her. _Oh my gosh._ The vomiting, the tiredness, the dizziness, the sensitivity to smell; she was pregnant.

The very thought of a baby growing inside her terrified Peggy. She wasn't cut out to be a mother, six years of war ensured that. How did she even get pregnant in the first place, Army regulations made sure their female officers had the necessary means to prevent pregnancy just in case, and Peggy continued to use it due to the dangerous nature od her work.*

Jack was going to be thrilled though. He loved kids and would make a wonderful father. All these thought swirled in her head until Maria slipped back into the room, breaking her train of thought.

"How you feeling Peggy," she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time today. The corner of Peggy's lip tugged upward at the thought of what was really making her sick. She may have been nervous as hell, but that didn't mean she wasn't excited about the prospect of a little Jack or Peggy running around, granted she would have rather waited a few more years, but, oh well.

"I'm feeling fine Maria, a little tired but that's all," Peggy replied. "Though I don't think I have food poisoning," Peggy said with a twinkle in her eyes. Maria looked confused for a second before it dawned on her.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Peggy!" Maria exclaimed throwing her arms around the British woman. Peggy retuned the hug.

"You must keep it under your hat though. I need to tell Jack first," Peggy said to Maria knowing she would understand.

"Oh of course, I won't breath a word," Maria said earnestly.

An hour later, Peggy was finally able to breakaway from Howards home, never actually getting to say bye to him since he disappeared out of the blue. She made her way to the apartment to change clothes before heading down to the office. Slipping a nice black dress on that she knew Jack would appreciate; Peggy swiped on some more lipstick and headed out again.

* * *

Across town in Howards Starks office, Howard made a phone call to Chief Thompson.

"Chief Thompson speaking," Jack said into the receiver.

"Hey Jack, it's Howard," Howard said as if Jack hadn't figured that out by now.

"Yes I know," Jack said slightly annoyed, "Is there something you need Howard?"

"Not at all, I was just calling to check on Peg and make sure she was alright," Howard said on the other end of the line. This set Jack on high alert immediately

"Is something wrong with Peggy?" Jack asked, his mind flashing back to the scene in their kitchen that morning. Howard instantly picked up on Thompsons panic.

"Nothing serious Thompson, just some food poisoning," Howard said, hoping to calm the man down. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't even know she was sick Howard, you know how Peggy is, but I'm going to go find her, so I'll tell you how she is later," Jack said quickly before hanging up, his mind now focusing on his sick wife. Glancing at the clock that read 6:30, Jack decided Sousa could handle anything else that were to come up that day as he grabbed his coat and left his office.

"Sousa, you're in charge for the rest of the day," Jack said as he was walking out. Daniel responded, but Jack was to far gone to even hear it.

He was about to walk out of the lobby of the Ad agency when he ran straight into Peggy.

"Peggy," he exclaimed, "Howard said you were sick," Peggy mentally cursed Howard, of course he called Jack.

"Oh it was nothing, it must have been something I ate," Peggy said trying to brush it off. Jack looked at her rather skeptically, obviously not buying it. He also noticed her dress, which was one of his favorites. What kind of game was she playing?

"Are you sure, because Howard seemed pretty concerned?" Jack said trying once more to get answers out of her.

"Honestly Jack I'm fine," Peggy said, pausing before saying "Though, as long as you're out of the office, what say we go get dinner?" Jack agreed of course and the two made their way out of the building toward a little pub down the street that they often ate at. They got a table and ordered before either of them said another word. Jack knew something was up, but he still couldn't figure it out. They both ate while talking about their day, Peggy obviously leaving out a few major details. When the waiter took their plates away, Jack noticed Peggy hadn't really eaten much, something else that was unusual.

The waiter came back again and asked them if they wanted a drink. Jack answered in the affirmative and looked at Peggy, expecting her to order a bourbon and them maybe tell him what the hell was going on. Instead she shot the waiter a dazzling smile and declined a drink. Now Jack was really concerned. He gave her a questioning look, but instead of answering, Peggy scooted a little closer to Jack before grabbing his hand in her own. His hands were so much larger compared to her small white hands. She leaned over and quietly said,

"I'm not drinking tonight."

"Why not?" Jack asked, still clueless. Peggy chuckled a little under her breath as she placed his larger hand and her stomach and repeated what she said before,

"I'm not drinking tonight." He was still confused, and continued to give her a questioning look. Deciding to put him out of his misery, Peggy leaning over and whispered into his ear,

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, all the color in Jacks face drained and his jaw dropped down. _She was pregnant._

"Wha-? Oh my gosh! How?" Jack babbled. Peggy arched an eyebrow at him and smirked,

"How? Really Jack? Didn't you take biology?" Peggy said teasingly.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a second opting instead to lean across and kiss Peggy for all he was worth. She melted into the kiss, his hand still resting on her stomach. When they pulled back for air, he stared adorningly at his wife, now the mother of his child, and he whispered softly into her ear, _I love you so much._

* * *

 **Did you like it? Because if you did, you should definitely leave me a review. Who knows, it might just give me ideas about future chapters ;)**

 ***I have no idea if this is true or not, I** **totally made that up.**

 **Review...**

 **Please...**


End file.
